Mobius
by Chie
Summary: Xellos is sent once gain to look after the usual gang, but Zelas has a strange strange plan up her sleeve! Slayers/Sonic crossover. Please review and make me write more!


(Title Goes Here.)  
  
Her breath shortening, she leaned into his weight as he pressed his lips against hers. She had been waiting for this moment all her life and now it was here. He was finally going to- "Miss Lina? What are you reading?" Amelia poked her head over Lina's shoulder and stared at the book in her friends sweat-soaked hands. "N-n-nothing!" She pulled away from her, but not fast enough: Amelia snatched the book from her hands and began reading it frantically, her face quickly turning red. "Miss Lina!" She squealed in disbelief. "What's going on over here?" Zelgadis approached the pair of blushing girls, one in shame and one in disbelief. "M-miss Lina was. Miss Lina was." Amelia stammered, trying to keep from coming to tears. "Let me see that," Zelgadiss took the book gently from Amelia's quivering hands and proceeded to read. Shortly he too was blushing a deep red, but would not surrender the book as Lina tried to claw it from his grasp. "My my! This certainly is an interesting scene!" Xellos mused, sitting on a near-by rock. He phased over to the quarreling three-some and snatched the book from Zelgadis before phasing out to the top of the nearest tree. "'Passions in Alcapulco'. Lina, I had no idea you liked romance novels!" "DRAGON SLAVE!!!!" Lina yelled and thrust her spell in Xellos's immediate direction, causing a huge crater to form right where the monster and his tree had been standing (not to mention about a 500 foot radius around it). "Now is that any way to behave around a guest?" Xellos floated down behind her and smiled knowingly. "Who says you're my guest?!" Lina snarled at the grinning monster before her. "Now that, is a secret!" He phased out, leaving Lina and partial company bewildered.  
  
Xellos arrived at Wolf-Pack Island just in time to greet his master as she returned from her meeting with some of the lesser-demons. Time's like this, he wished he could work for a calmer entity than Beastmaster Zelas. "THOSE DAMN IDIOTS!" Zelas wailed as she approached her throne. She summoned her wolves to her side: "Why don't they listen to me like you, my pretty dears?" She snuggled the closest one and then invited one of the pups to sit on her lap. "XELLOS!" He jumped, "Yes?" "Status report, please. And sit down for L-sama's sake, I hate it when you loom like that." "Sorry, master," He replied humbly and then took a seat in a chair next to her. "Lina and the others are idle for now, taking a rest in some small no-name town about 50 miles south of the border of New Sairrag. Still searching for the Claire Bible for that golem Zelgadiss Greywords, I assume. They weren't really in the mood to talk to me." "Did you piss Lina Inverse off again? What have I told you about that?!" "Now, that's a secret!" Xellos wagged his finger and smiled. Zelas popped her general up-side the head, "I would kill you everytime you said that if it didn't take so much out of me to resurect your sorry ass." She sighed, "I hate to be a softie, but the real reason I called you here was to grant you some time off. You've been in my hair far too much lately and I think some time away from me is exactly what you, rather I, need." "But master I-" "Oh just shut up for a minute Xellos! L-sama..! Anyways, I still want you to keep an eye on Lina and her friends incase. something comes up." Xellos cocked an eyebrow, "That really doesn't qualify as 'time off', master." "Didn't I just tell you to shut up? What I mean by time off is. Well, you'll see." She smiled. Xellos cocked an eybrow at her. Zelas continued, "Just follow them around for a bit and you'll see wat I mean. Please check back when you return from your vacation." She smiled knowingly. "What exactly is it that you want me to do, master?" "Lead them to Concorde Pass. They will find some useful information there. Tell them it is a clue to what they seek." Xellos bowed low and phased out, leaving Zelas to revel in her mischevious thoughts about the time she would have off from her general and priest.  
  
Xellos landed in a dark hotel room in the last town he had left his. companions, and hit the ground quite hard and noisily. He had phased out in such a hurry to get away from his conivving master that he had not thought of where he was. "What was that?!" He heard a female voice squeal in the darkness. Xellos slipped behind the curtains to listen. "Amelia, is that you? Gourry? Zel?" Her voice paused and then grew angry, "If that's you Xellos, I swear I will rip your nuts off so fast.!" She waited for an answer. He held his breathand tried not to giggle. He had wanted to sneak into Lina's room ever since he had started traveling with them. Hee hee. ^_^ But Xellos didn't do anything. He just sat there and soaked up all of her paranoia and unpleasnt dreams. Oh how fun it was to be a monster! Morning broke and Lina left her room shortly after. Xellos took that chance to scurry out the window and into the courtyard to escape any prying, possibly dangerous eyes. If anyone saw him, he was sure to be fried monster in no time. He reached the ground and peered into the dinning room window to see Lina, Gourry, Zelgadis, and Amelia chowing down on their normal 8 course breakfast. Perfect time to waltz in unexpected. "Well, good morning, friends!" He smiled cheerfully and waved to the four at their table. "Good morning yourself!" Lina and Zelgadis snapped in unison. "Mister Xellos! We haven't seen you since yesterday! Did you really survive that dragon slave?" "Obviously" Zelgadis muttered under his breath, which he immediately regretted when he saw Amelia's eyes begin to water up. "Uh, I said. uh.sorry, Amelia," He blushed and turned his back on the group, focusing on the cup of coffee set befor him. She smiled and continued to talk to Xellos: "So what brings you here, Mr. Xellos?" "That's a secret!" "Oh sure it is!" Lina growled, "Y'know Xellos, I have half a mind to kill you right now. The only reason I haven't yet is because you always seem to have some sort of useful information for us but for the past few years, all you've done is taunt and tease us (and I don't want to spoil the food)." "Here here!" Zelgadis agreed. Xellos pretended to look hurt: "Are you saying that you don't want me around anymore?" He turned around and headed for the door, "Well I suppose you don't want the information that I had about the Claire Bible!" He walked out the door and turned onto the street heading out of town. "Xellos wait!" Xellos turned around and smiled as Zelgadis came rushing up behind him. "Well well! If it isn't Zelgadis! Feels like it was just today that I saw you!" "It was just a minute ago, you fruitcake!" Xellos's smile just grew wider, "Was it? Oh my." "Listen you.!" "I know you want something my pretty little Zelgadis," Xellos cooed, "And yelling at me is not the way to get it, you silly little Chimera." He winked at Zelgadis. "Fine," He hissed through his teeth. "Xellos, what was it that you were going to tell us about the Claire Bible?" "I was going to tell you something about that dusty old book?" Xellos put his hands behind his back and began rocking on his heals, "Now why would you want to know anything about that old thing?" Zelgadis lost it then and there. He pulled out his sword and brought it straight down on Xellos's head. just as he teleported away. "Damnit! Well atleast he's gone..Wait! I needed to talk to him! Son of a.!" Zel ran back to the restraunt hoping that Xellos had returned there. Amelia looked out the door just in time to see a frantic blue streak plow past her into the monster who was seated back at the table enjoying some ice cold water. He grabbed Xellos by the shirt collar and began shaking him: "Xellos! Where is it?! Where is it?! Tell me you scum!" Xellos just smiled as Lina and Gourry came to his rescue, prying the frantic chimera off of him. "Calm down, Mr. Zelgadis!" Amelia squealed as Lina and Gourry tried to restrain him. "You could hurt poor Mr. Xellos!" "Since when has he been 'poor'?!" Zelgadis lashed out at her for the second time that day. Her eyes began to well up with tears again but Zelgadis was too rage filled to notice: "He's been taunting me with information on the location of a copy of the Claire Bible!" "Is this true Xellos?" Lina asked. "Well, yes and no," Xellos replied in his defense. "I have information on the Claire Bible but I wasn't taunting him, I was merely trying to get him to be polite to me in exchange for the information!" "I'm sure," Lina replied skeptically. Xellos smiled, "However, if you will all follow me, I'm sure I can answer all your questions on whether or not this information will be of any help to you or not, eh Zelgadis?" "If this is a hoax, I WILL kill you, Xellos," Zelgadis threatened. "Fine by me! I haven't been killed for a few hundred years now." "Let's just go." "Okay, follow me!"  
  
The group walked for four days behind Xellos, wondering what the hell he was up to. Lina stayed the closest to him to keep an eye on him just in case he tried anything funny. Zelgadis stayed the furthest back in the group and often lingered back on the trail 50 feet away or so just so he wouldn't have to see Xellos' happy grin. Gourry and Amelia, who were relatively innocent in the whole ordeal stayed between the three merrily singing along the way. After the fourth day had ended, they came upon a clearing in the dusky light that had a small structure in the middle that looked almostlike a shrine. "Here we are," Xellos said as he sat down and began to make camp. "Tommarrow we will get what we came here for," and with that he fell asleep. "I didn't know monsters slept." Amelia whisperd to Lina as the two girls climbed into their sleeping bags. "Apparently so." Lina replied, and without another word, the travelers were all sound asleep, save Zelgadis, who refused to sleep in the presence of his enemy.  
  
Morning broke and Xellos was the first one up, lighting incense around the small shrine, which was no bigger than a small hassock. It was made of black marble and reflected the light of the sun briliantly against it's amazingly smooth surface. Xellos made a point to wake everyone else up before he began the ceremony. "What are we doing now?" Gourry asked grogily. "Ask Xellos, I have no idea," Lina replied as equally out of it as he was. "Hey Xellos!" Gourry yelled from his bedroll. "What are we doing now?" Xellos was chanting something and did not answer. "Xellos! Hey Xel-" "Shut up idiot!" Lina hissed, "We'll find out in a minute!" She got up and began getting ready. Gourry and Amelia followed suit. As soon as they were all dressed and ready for Xellos's news, a flash of light emminated from the shrine follwed by a small earthquake. "What's going on?" Amelia cried as she grabbed onto the nearest person for balance, who just happened to be Zelgadis. He blushed for a moment before regaining his composure. "I have no idea!" Xellos yelled over the noise of the earthquake which got stronger with every second. "What the hell do you mean you have no idea?!" Lina screeched over the noise. She could barely stand up and was clutching onto Gourry's waist.  
  
"That's a secret!" He shouted just before they were enveloped in a gleaming white light and disappeared.  
  
Sally Acorn had just finished eating her breakfast when Rotor came rushing in frantically. "Princess! Princess!" he panted as he came to a halt, still waving his flippers. "What's wrong Rotor?" She stood up and tried to calm the walrus down. "A barrier in the fabric of time has been breached!" "Robotnik?" "I don 't think so.." Sally and Rotor rushed to his work station and met the other freedom fighters there who had been rounded up by Sonic. "Rotor!" Sonic sounded over confident as ussual. "If it's Robuttnick, leave it to me!" "That's the problem Sonic, I don't think it is. And if it really is a breach in time and space from a whole other reality, then we may have a. cultural problem. Until then, we need to barracade our borders and. OOOF!" The wind was swiftly knocked out of Rotor as Lina fell square on top of him. "I am going to kill him! I'm going to kill him!" Lina grumbled as she rubbed her sore back. "Well atleast I landed on something soft and squishy." She looked down to see what it was and quickly jumped up. "What the..?" She eyed Rotor as he tried to stand up. "Serves you right for getting in my way!" She said, holding her hand out for him to grab. "Thanks for breaking my fall, beast-man." "Rotor! Are you okay!?" Sally and Sonic rushed over to their friend as Lina was helping him up. "Ya, I'm fine, but I think I need a back adjustment from doctor quack and I got a cut here on my flipper that's probably gonna need stitches." Lina interupted, "I ussually don't do things like this, but since you broke my fall I supose I owe you something for it." She grabbed his flipper and cast a small recovery on it, healing it instantly. "Th-thanks," he said hesitantly, eying his mended appendage. "How did you do that?" "Wha? What do you mean? It was a simple recovery spell. Don't you have a doctor here?" "Well, yes, but he does not use spells to heal us, just his hands and tools." "You can use tools for building houses! Healing should only be done with magic or else fatal mistakes can be made! Who does the magic here then?" Sally motioned for Rotor to go see doctor Quack and for Lina to sit down. Lina was one-third taller than Sally, forcing her to look up at her. "We don't have magic here miss. I don't believe I caught your name." Lina folded her arms across her chest, "Lina. Lina Inverse." She expected her to cringe, but Sally just continued talking: "Miss Inverse, may I call you Lina?" "Sure, knock yourself out." "Lina, I am Princess Sally Alicia Acorn of planet Mobius. I wish to welcome you to my home here in Knothole Village." Sally pointed to the nearest of her companions, "This is Sonic Hedgehog, Bunny Rabbot, Rotor Walrus, Antione D'Colette, and Tails, I mean his nickname is Tails, his real name is Miles Prower." Sally turned back to Lina, who was just staring at her in disbelief. "Did you say Planet Mobius? You mean this isn't L-sama's world?" "No it isn't. I'm sorry." "No problem for me, but my companions will be quite upset to know that we are on a whole other world in a whole new demension." "How do you figure that this is a separate demension?" "Princess, I know all the myths and legends and history of the world where I come from, as I have talked to god herself. I think I would know if a world like this existed in my demesion." "Point.taken." 


End file.
